Cacoxenite
Cacoxenite is a former Homeworld gem. After a mission went wrong, her, Bloodstone, and Talc, are left living on Earth. Appearance Cacoxenite has a slender build, shaggy, pale yellow hair, bright yellow skin, gold eyes, a small nose and thin lips. She wears a sleeveless bodysuit, with a dark brown V-neck collar and a yellow-brown diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting together to form Yellow Diamond's insignia at her solar plexus. The torso of the bodysuit is a yellow-brown color, and the legs are in a dark brown. Her shoes are saffron boots with goldenrod toes, and her gemstone is located on her left palm. Personality Cacoxenite is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. She is a bit of a pee brain, and can come off as stupid from time-to-time. She is very supportive and caring of her friends, even if she doesn't understand some of their choices. Relationships Bloodstone She gets along really well with Bloodstone, and admires a lot of things about her, like her leadership skills. She is supportive of her relationship with Talc. Talc Cacoxenite doesn't understand Talc's timid nature, but finds it a bit funny. Abilities Like all Gems, Cacoxenite has the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, strength and skill beyond human battle, and retreat to her gem after being wound to heal. Skillset * Weapon Proficiency: Cacoxenite is very skilled with her cable wire(s), and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her cable wire(s) to lash at opponents and injure or kill them by electric shock. She is an expert with her weapon and is very accurate with it. ** Dual Wield: She can hold a cable wire in each hand (main hand and off hand), dealing significantly more damage as compared to a single cable wire. ** Discharge: She can use her cable wire(s) to grab onto objects or lift them, charge them with electricity, and throw them at the enemy. ** Shock: She can throw her cable wire(s) to entangle or electrocute her target from afar. ** Electrocution: She can send waves of electricity along her cable wire(s) in order to create an immense explosion. * Martial Arts: Cacoxenite is prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or simply punching her opponent. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. Unique Abilities * Electrokinesis: Cacoxenite has the power to manipulate electrical currents and generate electricity. She is able to conduct, generate and manipulate a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), which gives her control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. * Engineering: Cacoxenite is skilled in the science of putting scientific knowledge to practical use, specifically in the design, planning, construction, or maintenance of manufactured things. Gemstone(s) Gallery ChibiCacoxenite.png|''OnyxBM'' Cacoxenite_commission.png|''AlexandriteTheCrystalFusion'' Category:RP Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Females Category:OCs